


Lights Out

by lalunaoscura



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tags for Chapter 2:, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, the tags for chapter one also apply for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: It was supposed to be just one sleepover - she just didn't count that she would sleep between the two men capable of making her lose her mind.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 356





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for every comment and/or kuddo, I will pray that Jesus forgives me for my sins.
> 
> Thank you Quantum for editing my tired mess <3

_I wanna be with you till the sun rises_

_In your eyes, in your eyes, in your eyes_

_I wanna paint the moon with your eyelashes_

_Paint the night, paint the night, paint the night_

* * *

Marinette really loved the sleepovers with her friends.

It was an escape from her stressful days at work and she really had a lot of fun every time they met to see movies, drink, or just talk. And that Friday night, it wasn’t any different.

After a week with deadlines, akumas attacks, and adult responsibilities, Marinette was more than excited to go to Luka’s for their fun night.

Nino and Alya picked her and Adrien up and they stopped at the market to buy sweets and alcohol. Adrien grabbed Marinette’s favorite chips and put them in her arms, winking to her.

“Thank you, _mon chaton_.” She whispered and he kissed her temple.

“You’re more than welcome, my lady.”

Two years. Two years since the reveal and neither of them had the balls to tell the other how they really felt. The flirting didn’t stop, the touches didn’t stop, the damn soft eyes didn’t stop, but neither of them had the courage to grab the other, shake and scream at the top of their lungs about how much they loved the other.

Too afraid of a rejection, after years of rejecting the other. Or afraid to make things complicated. Or just because they were idiots, something simple like that.

Luka was still living on the ship alone. His mom was on a trip around the world and Juleka was married and very happy with Rose in a nice house in Paris. When they finally arrived, the ship was already full, their old classmates were already setting up the movies and food, the music playing while conversations filled the environment.

“Mari!” Luka said, hugging her hard. Marinette laughed and hugged him by his neck when he had the brilliant idea of spinning her. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“I’m glad I could make it too!”

They greeted everyone and soon Marinette found herself in a beanbag chair with chips on her lap and palomas in both of her hands, as they talked and watched movies. The night passed faster than she would like, but it was incredible and fun. Everybody got their sleeping bags, or the air mattress that Luka had loaned to them.

“Where do you want to sleep?” Adrien asked as they walked on the deck. They dodged the sleeping bags and mattress on the floor, trying to find a good place.

“You can choose, last time I did it.”

“Okay. Here.” He grabbed her hand and they walked to a space farther from the others.

Marinette helped him set up the air mattress that they would share, since it was too big for one person. They laid down, looking at each other and talking with their voice low. Adrien told her about his week and she told him about the silly fall that made her butt hurt for a week.

They were so close that she could feel his breath on her face, smelling like beer and the damn bear candies that he loved so much. He played with her long hair, tossing it, pulling a bit and letting it go, watching the way it moved like the hypnotized cat he was.

“Hey, I was wondering if…”

“If?” She looked up and met his eyes.

“If you would like to…” he voice was low and she could feel his lips brushing hers. She shivered, even if she was under her blanket.

“Like to?” She cupped his face and he approached her.

“Like to-”

“Can I stay here?”

Marinette turned around, seeing Luka carrying a sleeping bag. He yawned, looking at them.

“Oh, shit, did I interrupt something?” Luka said and his expression was careful.

“No.” Adrien said, but his voice sounded irritated. He sat on the mattress and brushed his hair to the side. “You didn’t.”

Luka hesitated and Marinette sighed, putting a smile on her face.

“It’s ok, Luka. If you don’t mind Adrien’s snores, you can stay.”

“It’s because the deck is way too crowded and I need space to sleep.” Luka said and Marinette chuckled.

“I got it, I need space to sleep too. Or else I freak out a bit.”

Luka put his sleeping bag on the floor, next to Marinette, and took off his sweater, keeping just his white shirt that made Marinette’s mouth water. Adrien groaned and laid down angrily, making her bounce a bit.

She rolled her eyes and laid down too, turning to his side to talk with him, but he had his back to her, like a petty kid. Rolling her eyes, Marinette adjusted her blanket over herself.

“Goodnight, Luka. Night, Adrien.”

They both mumbled goodnight – Adrien a little angrier – and she sighed, closing her eyes to try to sleep.

A sandwich. She felt lik sandwich filling and sleep would be hard, especially since she was feeling hot and in the middle of the two men capable of ruining her panties and her mind go nuts.

A goodnight of sleep will be challenging.

*

Marinette knew Adrien was a touch starved cat, especially when he was sleeping. So it was no surprise when she woke up during the night with him hugging her.

She moved a bit and he groaned, his hands still on her hips, but he gave a bit of space for her to move and turned to the other side, since her arm went numb because she slept on it.

It was still dark and silent, everyone was sleeping under the starlight. She shivered and assumed Adrien could sense, because he spooned her to warm her. A silly smile broke on her face and she yawned, moving to get more comfortable.

Adrien’s hand that was on her hips lowered until his arm was thrown over her hip, hugging her waist. His legs intertwined with hers and he hid his face on her neck like he did a million times before.

Just because they weren’t dating, it didn’t mean that they couldn’t cuddle a bit. Especially during patrols.

She closed her eyes again, ready to sleep, when she felt something brushing her ass. Something _very_ hard.

Marinette opened her eyes and held her breath. She needed to move, to put some space between them before something stupid happened. Something _very_ stupid, but also delicious as fuck.

She tried to move her hips, but his grip around her was too strong for her to move. Sighing, she pinched his hand and he groaned.

“What?” He whispered, his voice hoarse due the sleep.

“Your baton is poking my ass.”

He stayed quiet for two seconds until her words finally arrived in his brain and he chuckled.

“Sorry.” He moved until his back was against the mattress and scratched his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Late. We should go back to sleep.” She mumbled.

“Yeah.” She heard him moving and spooning her again. “Or we could finish what we started.”

“What do you mean?”

“Before Luka showed up…” he trailed his fingers across her belly, under her shirt. “You were ready to kiss me.”

Marinette turned to his side, so she could face him. She gasped a little, unsure what to say next, especially with that smug cat looking at her as if she was his prey.

“I wasn’t.”

“Oh, you were…” He put his hand on her back and pulled her closer until his mouth was once again brushing hers. “You were almost kissing me.”

“I think you were too drunk earlier, _chaton_.” She licked her lips and touched his lips, making him claw her back. In retaliation, he moved his hands to her legs and put one over his hips, grinding against her.

Marinette moaned and Adrien silenced her with a kiss. The hand that was on her thigh squeezed it and the other went to her face, to cup it to kiss her harder. Marinette moaned, hugging him hard, as he kept grinding against her.

She broke the kiss and panted, looking into his eyes.

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do this. I’ve wanted you for so long, Marinette. My princess, my lady, my _queen_.” He kissed her down her neck, biting her shoulder and making her sigh.

“Me too, _chaton_.” She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it. With his help, they took off his shirt and threw it like it was an offensive piece of cloth and he hugged her again, kissing her.

Marinette returned the kiss, her hands spreading on his back. He held her chin and broke the kiss, making her gasp, as he looked at her face with a dangerous smirk on his lips.

“Tell me what my limits are.”

She licked her lips and caressed his lips with her fingertips, she smirked.

“Do with me… _whatever you want_.”

She knew she had given the right answer when his eyes darkened with desire and he lowered his face until his mouth was against hers once more.

“Beg, my lady.” His hands lowered slowly until he wrapped her neck with them. “Tell me whatever you want and I will give you it.”

“Fuck me.”

“As my lady wishes. Turn around.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Turn around. I will fuck you from behind.”

His words ran down her body, heating her blood and making her panties a mess. She didn’t know how much she wanted Adrien to dirty talk with her until that moment.

Like a cornered mouse, Marinette turned around and Adrien hugged her, kissing her shoulder. His hands slid down her arms slowly, making her shiver.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about your lips. I can’t stop thinking about how soft and sweet they must be. I can’t stop thinking about them kissing me all over. My face, my chest. I can’t stop thinking about them wrapped around my cock.” He bit her shoulder and she moaned, grinding her ass against his hard cock.

“Well, this escalated quickly.” Her chuckle turned into a moan when his hands cupped her breasts under her shirt. “Adrien…”

“Sleeping without a bra, my lady?” His voice was pure sin and she never wanted to shut him up and be fucked more than that moment.

“It’s uncomfortable.”

“Hmmm…” his nose brushed her neck and one of his hands lowered to her shorts. “And here? No panties?”

“Why don’t you discover for yourself?”

“Ohhhh, I like my sassy lady.” He put his hands inside her shorts and smirked, his fingers teasing her clit. “No panties, my lady. What a naughty, naughty girl…”

“You like it, don’t you? When I’m naughty?” She teased and he moaned, biting her ear.

“I love it. How wet are you?”

She opened her legs to give him more access. Adrien teased her entrance with two fingers while he bit and kissed her neck and shoulder.

Gently, he put two fingers inside her, making her moan loudly. With widened eyes, Marinette covered her mouth with both of her hands, finally realizing where they were – and who was sleeping right in front of her.

“We’re too exposed, Adrien,” she whispered.

“Like I would care.” He lowered her shorts and she moaned. “I’ll fuck you so hard that you will wake everyone with your screams.”

“ _Please_.”

“Please what, my lady?” He caressed his dick with his free hand, making it harder so he could enter her. “Do you want me, huh? My dick inside your wet pussy, fucking you senseless?”

“Y-yes!” She begged and she felt his tip teasing her entrance.

“What about our audience, huh? You were so worried about it.”

“I don’t care anymore, just fuck me.”

“Hm, what if someone wakes up, my lady?” He put only his tip inside her, making her groan. One of his hands was teasing her clit as the other wrapped around her neck, squeezing a bit and making her moan louder. “Yes, my lady. Be loud for your _chaton_. Make everyone know who you belong to.”

“Fuck me then.”

“Oh. Do you want me to fuck you?”

“ _Please_.”

“But what if people hear us, Princess?” He whispered and played with her clit, making her whimper. “What if _he_ sees us?”

“Stop talking, Adrien!”

“So you _do_ want him to watch. Tsk tsk, what a naughty girl. Look how wet you are just with the idea of being watched…” He bucked his hips, fucking her slowly. When she gasped, he put his finger inside her mouth, making her taste herself. “See how wet you are?”

She couldn’t think, her mind occupied with all the sensations. She felt too hot under her blanket, especially where Adrien was touching her. She dreamed about being ravished by him since she was 16 and she lost track of the times she masturbated after fights where they were trapped _too close_ , where she could feel all of him, imagining him inside her.

Marinette could tell how many dreams she had involving him fucking her. Rooftops, _Tour Eiffel_ , _Arc de Triomphe_. It didn’t matter if they were exposed, she just wanted his mouth, fingers, dick.

“I want-”

“Ask like a big girl.” He hit her spot and she gasped.

“Harder!”

“Harder? You want me to fuck you harder?”

“Yes. Hard as you can.”

She could feel his smirk against her cheek.

“You asked for it.” He whispered against her ear and turned her, making her chest hit the air mattress. She gasped as she bounced a little, especially since his dick slipped out of her, but she didn’t have a lot of time to whine and beg for it.

Adrien put her hands above her head and entered her again. She whimpered and he put his hands on her hips to make her hold still.

“Don't move those delicious hips. I’m in control this time, my lady.”

She nodded because her brain just melted and how could she say no? Marinette loved to be in control during their fights and patrols, but letting Adrien order her around was making her more wet

“Should I stop?”

“Keep. Going.” She growled and he chuckled, lowering his body to kiss her.

“I will, my lady. I will fuck you hard like you asked me to. Tell me if it’s too much, please.” He whispered against her mouth.

She smiled, kissing him again. Adrien gave a sweet kiss on her nose, making her giggle, and then raised his body. He wrapped her hair around his hand and spread his hands on her back, pinning her against the mattress.

He fucked her hard, making her life a true hell as she tried to contain her moans. She was loud in bed, her partners told her and she once got a very rude letter from one of her neighbors about the subject, so she had to bite her lips hard to not scream how good Adrien was making her feel, how much she wanted him to ravish her, to turn her into a sweaty mess.

She put her cheek against the mattress and opened her eyes slowly. Her heart stopped beating for a millisecond and then came back in full force, to the point of practically hurting her ribs.

Because, looking at her eyes and very wide awake, was Luka.

“A-Adrien.” Marinette moaned, as he lowered down to bite her shoulder. “Stop.”

“What?” he whispered, and his hips stopped moving.

Marinette swallowed, her eyes glued to Luka, who smirked at her.

“Don't stop.” Luka whispered and his voice was pure sin and made Marinette shiver. “Keep going, don’t mind me.”

Marinette gasped when Adrien started to fuck her again. Her eyes were glued on Luka and she put her fingers on her lips, smirking. Licking her lips, she wrapped her mouth around her thumb, making a true show to lick it in the same way she would do with their dicks if they let her.

Luka’s moan was hoarse and Adrien whimpered, lowering down to bite her hand. She turned her face to kiss him, a kiss that would not be forbidden in public places. Adrien bit her bottom lip and pulled, making her whimper.

“You’re so close and _so_ wet.” He whispered against her mouth. “Is it because of Luka? Because he is watching you being fucked? Does my lady love it, hm?”

“Y-yes.”

“Look, my lady.” He held her chin and made her stare at Luka. She noticed that he got out the sleeping bag and was laying on it, his sweatpants lowered to his knees. He caressed his dick and Marinette licked her lips when precum spilled from the slit. “See how hard he is for you?”

“ _Fuck_.” Luka moaned and Marinette whined, wanting his dick inside her mouth, fucking it in the same way he was fucking his hand.

“He’s playing with his microphone now.” Adrien whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe. She gasped, closing her legs to make him whimper.

“Not sexy, dude.” Luka laughed and moaned. “Make her cum. Make my melody cum.”

“Your melody, huh?” Adrien smirked and kissed Marinette. “That’s what you want, _my_ lady? To be shared?”

“Y-yeah. Oh, _fu-fuck_ , Adrien.”

“So how about you cum like the good girl you are…” His fingers were on her clit and she tensed, feeling her orgasm coming. “And then I will fill your pussy.” He bit her shoulder. “And later me and Luka can fuck you. What do you say?”

“Y-yes!”

“So _cum_ , princess. Cum for me. Scream my name. Show everyone who is making you feel good.” He pounded harder and faster, rubbing her clit to bring her closer.

“ _ADRIEN_!” She shouted when she came and Adrien covered her mouth with his, as he began to release inside her.

His body covered her, both too tired to move. Marinette sighed and Adrien kissed her cheek gently.

The couple watched as Luka finally came, his cum spilling down his cock and Adrien moved and laid down next to her.

“My lady?” he whispered in her ear and she turned to him. “Why don’t you crawl toward Luka and clean him, huh?”

She licked her lips and smirked. Getting up with some difficulty, she walked to Luka, who watched Adrien’s cum sliding down her legs.

“Come here, my melody.”

She kneeled in front of him and smirking, she wrapped her mouth around his dick and-

Marinette opened her eyes and sat down on the mattress, her heart pounding hard as a blush filled her cheeks. She looked to her right, seeing Adrien sleeping like a dead rock, and then to her left, seeing Luka snoring.

It was just a dream.

A hella delicious, sexy, naughty dream but _a dream_.

She swallowed hard and she could feel how damp her panties were. She needed some water and went to the bathroom to dry her face – and panties. But how to do it without waking up the boys?

Marinette moved her blanket to the side and got up. Her legs were weak so she stayed standing up and quiet for a moment to let her legs work again. When it was safe, she walked to the kitchen, cleaning her sweat with her shirt.

She grabbed a water bottle and sat down on the kitchen island. Some minutes later, Adrien entered the kitchen and frowned.

“It’s too early. What are you doing?”

“I had a dream and couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh.” He went to her and sat on the counter, next to her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She looked at his eyes, the green eyes that chased her dreams, and licked her lips. Still feeling bold and horny because ofthe dream, Marinette cupped his face and kissed him.

Adrien kissed her back. The kiss started slow and sweet, but it changed soon. Still kissing her, he got off the counter and pulled her to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him harder.

When they broke the kiss, they were both smirking.

“Not that I am against it, but… why?”

She licked her lips and brushed her lips against his.

“Let’s just say that I had a good dream that made me realize that I need to be a little bolder.”

“Well… when do you want to tell me about this dream? I would love to hear.”

“Oh, my chaton. Don’t worry…” She caressed his lips with her thumb. “You will know every detail about this dream soon.”

Smirking, she kissed him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for you that was upset that the first chapter was just a dream, this chapter is for you.  
> for you that wasn't upset that it was just a dream but want to see girl getting fucked for real, this chapter is for you.
> 
> for every kudos/comment, my pal JC (Bajesus) will save me from my sins, so, pls, help this girl.
> 
> thank you so much Quantum for editing this mess AGAIN <3

_I'm on a mission_

_And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated your interest_

_I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And now I want it bad, want it bad_

* * *

“Do you think he will hate me?”

“Because you had a sex dream with him?” Adrien laughed as he watched Marinette walk around, anxious. “Marinette, Luka will not hate you.”

“I didn’t have a simple sex dream with him. I had a dream where he watched us fuck!”

“And you would have licked his dick if you hadn’t woken up.”

She looked at him with a ‘I’m going to totally kill you later’ look and Adrien smirked.

“You are not helping.” She huffed.

“My job here is not to help.” He laid down on his bed with his hands behind his head, relaxed.

“Is it not weird? Having a sex dream with someone?”

“We don’t control our dreams, Mari. Besides, you didn’t do anything wrong. You had a wet dream like every person in the world.” He shrugged, sitting down, and put his hands on her waist, pulling her to his lap. Marinette rolled her eyes and let Adrien cuddle her.

“So you think I should tell him?” She asked, her voice so low that she wondered if Adrien was able to hear.

“You should.”

She turned her face to his, her nose brushing his as she stared at his green eyes that haunted her dreams and life for years.

“And are you okay with it?”

“Yeah.” He smiled and held her chin with his thumb and index finger. “If you want to tell him, I’m okay with it. I think it will help you to stop acting weird when you’re next him.”

She gasped, moving her face away from his. Adrien chuckled and held her neck to stop her.

“I don’t act weird around Luka.”

“Should I mention the time when he asked me to play with him and said that you could join us and you choked on your saliva?”

“It was one time!”

“And that time you—”

“Shut up!” She placed her hand on his mouth and Adrien laughed. She huffed and made a sound of disgust when he licked her hand. He kissed her temple and grabbed her phone on his bed and gave it to her.

“Come on. Call him.”

“Adrien…”

“Come on, my lady.” He put his chin on her shoulder. “I’m right here.”

She hesitated, still unsure if this is the right thing to do and if it would change her friendship with Luka. Yes, Adrien was totally okay when she told him about her dream — actually, he jumped on her and they had one of the hottest intimate moment ever — but they were dating. Luka was their friend. Her libido could ruin everything.

“What if—”

“Marinette, _no_.” He cupped her face and kissed her slowly. “Come on, you can’t stop blushing near Luka, he is so worried about you, he keeps bugging me to know what is wrong with you and if he did something wrong. He needs to know why and he needs to know from you.”

She sighed and stared at Adrien, biting her bottom lip.

“And what if… what if he wants to join us?”

For a few seconds, Adrien didn’t react. He just looked at her like he was expecting her to laugh and say she was joking. When she stayed quiet, just waiting for his reaction, he licked his lips.

“Is it something that you thought about?”

“Kinda?”

“And it’s something you want to try?”

She swallowed and her mouth was so dry that she couldn’t speak. The way Adrien was looking at her, like he was undressing her, made her body warm and to answer him, she nodded, lowering down her eyes to his chest.

She put her hand on his heart, feeling how fast it was beating.

“But this… is still mine. And this…” She grabbed his hand and put it on her chest so he could feel her crazy beating heart. “It’s yours.”

He grabbed her chin with his fingers and kissed her hard, grabbing the phone from her hands. He swung it in front of her face, smirking.

“So, I think you have a phone call to make.”

She grabbed the phone from his hands, pouting, and got up from his lap. She took a deep breath and typed Luka’s number, biting her thumb as she waited for him to answer her.

Adrien opened his legs and put his elbows on his knees. Marinette raised her eyebrow, confused by his pose, until she saw him crossing his hands together and looking at her with a dangerous smirk.

The smirk that was _so_ Chat that it made her shiver.

“Marinette?” Luka said and she blinked, realizing that she was supposed to be talking on the phone.

“Oh, hi, Luka. I’m sorry, Adrien was being a dork and distracted me.” She laughed nervously. “So, huh, are you busy?”

“I’m not. I was just playing.” She heard him putting his guitar on something and she bit her thumb again. “So, what’s up?”

“Look, I need to tell you something. Something serious. The reason why I’m so weird near you lately, why I keep blushing and babbling and not being functional, because I swear it’s not my intention, it’s just because everytime I see you, my mind goes to places that, you know, are dangerous and you must be so confused but and, _Adrien_!” She hissed, because her dork partner thought it would be nice to put his fingers around her belt loops and pull her to the middle of his legs.

“Adrien is the reason why you are so weird around me lately?” Luka asked, giggling a bit.

“No! I mean, _yes_ , but… Can you please behave for half a second?” Marinette begged with her voice low so only Adrien could hear. She was standing in the middle of his legs and she watched suspiciously as he raised her shirt.

“I’m behaving.” Luka replied and Adrien chuckled, kissing her tummy with his eyes on hers.

“Sorry, my cat is distracting me.” Marinette said and Adrien chuckled again, his hands cupping her ass.

“I didn’t know you got a cat.”

“I did and he is such an ass.” She wrapped her free hand on Adrien’s hair and pulled his face far from her skin so she could think. Her plan backfired because Adrien’s groan made arousal run all over her body. “Anyway, what were we talking about?”

“Why are you weird around me?”

“Oh. Right. So…” She was still horny, yes, and Adrien’s hand playing with her jeans button wasn’t helping, but she was nervous too. “Luka, you know that I really care about you and I appreciate our friendship.”

“Yeah, Mari, so do I. That’s why I’m so worried, I keep thinking I did something that made you hate me or be uncomfortable around me. Since that sleepover, you’re a little jumpy around me and I keep trying to remember what I did. I mean, I didn’t drink that much, but if I did something—”

“It wasn’t your fault. Actually, I was the one that did something.”

“Oh? What do you mean?”

Adrien lowered her jeans to her knees, leaving her in her panties. He licked his lips and Marinette bit her bottom lip to not whimper from the lustful way he was looking at her.

“Mari, look.” Luka said when she kept silent. “I don’t know what is happening, but I don’t like it. I miss my melody in my life and I know that whatever happened, we can talk like adults and solve it, right?”

“I do.” She gasped when Adrien licked her over her panties. “It’s just… hmmm, it’s…”

She could feel Adrien smirking as he kissed her over her panties, teasing her with his tongue in the _slowliest_ way possible.

“Do you need a minute? We can talk later if you need.” Luka, like the sweet man he was, said. Marinette wanted to cry out of frustration with Adrien’s teasing + Luka’s kindness to her lack of attention.

“No, I need to tell you now.” She gulped and bit her hand to not moan loud when Adrien brushed her panties to the side and wrapped his lips around her clit. She tilted her head back, a silent gasp leaving her mouth when his fingers teased her entrance.

“So tell me.”

“Ihadasexdreamwithyou.”

Adrien put two fingers inside her and raised his head to look at her while he laughed low.

“Can you please repeat it, but, slowly? I didn’t understand, Mari.”

“I… I had a sex dream. With you.” She gulped when Adrien started to nibble her tummy again. “During the sleepover. That’s why I’m so weird around you lately.”

“Oh. _Oh_.” He said and that was it. Just that.

“Luka?” She said when he didn’t say anything for a long time. Adrien stopped moving his fingers, frowning as he looked at her.

“Is everything ok?” He mouthed and she shook her head.

“Hey, Luka?” She tried again and moved her hips so Adrien could fuck her again. “Sorry, I knew it was a horrible idea and I should just shut my mouth and try to—”

“No, no, that’s okay. I mean… I was just surprised, that’s all.” Luka said and Marinette sighed relieved. She hugged Adrien’s head — he was feasting on her breasts, taking his time kissing and licking her nipples.

“I’m sorry. Is it weird? That I had this kind of d-dream.” She was surprised that she could keep her voice a little steady with Adrien’s attacks. “Do you think I’m weird? Do you hate me now, because— _fuck_!”

“Mari, no—”

“I told Adrien it was stupid to tell you, I knew you would hate me and—”

“I don’t hate you, Mari.” He laughed and the sound made Marinette feel a little better. He wasn’t mad or he didn’t think she was weird, even when she told him—

She didn’t tell him the dream. She didn’t tell him what the dream was _about_.

“Luka.” She moaned and Adrien bit under her right boob. “You don’t know what the dream was about.”

“Oh. True. Are you comfortable telling me? You don’t have to.”

“I… Okay, look.” She pushed Adrien’s face from her skin and he whined, complaining. As revenge, he increased the speed of his fingers and she tapped her mouth to not moan loud.

“We all have weird dreams, Mari. Or sexy ones. We don’t control them, and like I said, you don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable. Besides, I know you are all hesitant to tell me because you are with Adrien. He doesn’t need to know.”

“The fact is that… that he knows. I told him.”

Luka didn’t say a thing and Marinette came since Adrien was brushing his thumb against her clit fast. While she was panting and trying to steady her breathing, Adrien was peppering kisses over her as he raised her pants.

“And was he okay about it?”

“He was because… because he was _also_ in the dream…”

Luka choked and Marinette facepalmed, while Adrien smirked and cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Soooo smooth, princess.” Adrien put his hands on his knees and Marinette put her hand on his chest and pushed him, making him lay on the bed, laughing.

Luka cleared his throat, making Marinette return to the call.

“So it was a threesome.”

“Kinda? I mean, Adrien was fucking me and you were watching and Adrien was telling me how wet I was with the idea of being watched and then you started touching yourself—”

“Calm down. Calm down, _please_.” Luka begged and groaned and Marinette whimpered. Why was she so bad at that? It’s not like there was a guide to tell your friend that you had a wet dream about him watching you being fucked by your long time crush!

“I’m sorry.” Marinette said and Luka laughed.

“That’s ok, it’s just…” He breathed hard. “It’s too much information. Tell me your dream, Marinette, but this time, slow, okay?”

“Okay.”

She told him everything that happened in the dream. How she and Adrien were fooling around until Luka woke up and how she got aroused with the idea of him watching Adrien and her fucking.

Adrien stayed in bed, watching her talking with Luka as he scrolled through his _Tumblr_. Marinette sat down next him, playing with his hair as she and Luka talked.

“So… do you think I’m weird now?” She laughed nervously.

Luka did a sound that was not innocent and Marinette held her breath.

“It would be my pleasure seeing your pleasure, my melody.”

She blushed and Adrien raised his eyebrows, curious about what was happening.

“I’m glad you don’t hate me now.”

“I couldn’t ever hate you, Marinette. Also, about the dream, don’t worry about it, okay? I want you to be comfortable around me.”

“I will be more comfortable around you, promise.”

“Great. And, Mari?”

“Yes?”

“I wouldn’t mind if you have more dreams about me. Have a good night.” And before she could say anything, he hung up. She looked at the phone, eyes wide and jaw meeting the floor as Adrien laughed.

“So? How was it?”

“I _hate_ you.” She mumbled and Adrien pulled her to lay down next him, wrapping her in his arms.”

“I love you too.” He kissed her cheek. “Did you ask him?”

“Ask him what?”

“What you want.” He nuzzled her neck. “Look, I have ideas…” He showed her his phone and her eyes widened with the gif of a woman being fucked by a man while sucking another man’s cock.

“Shut the fuck up, little shit.” She pushed him and he laughed, looking at her with the expression that was always capable of making her melt. “What? Do you want to fuck me now?”

He cupped her face and kissed her slowly.

“I want to make love to you.” He brushed his lips on hers and she shivered, kissing him and letting him take off her shirt.

*

Since she started dating Adrien, her sex life was something she couldn’t complain about at all. With Adrien, she was starting to find a kinky side of herself that she tried to lock away for being afraid he would hate it.

When she asked to be tied up for the first time, Adrien practically cried of excitement. They got used to ropes, her yo-yo, and his ties.

And that’s how she found herself in his bed that Friday night, three months after their confession on Luka’s boat: naked, her hands tied together, laying down on his bed with her chest pressed against the mattress as he fucked her hard.

Of all positions, she loved prone the most. She felt so small and protected when she was under Adrien, all of his hot body pressed against hers as his mouth bit and kissed her shoulders and everything he could reach.

Besides, there was something animalist about being fucked that way — maybe because the first time they fucked that way was when they were transformed.

Adrien was nibbling her shoulder as his hands brushed her clit in a teasing way, whispering all the dirty things he wanted to do with her as his hips moved in a fast way.

“My lady…” He licked her ear and she moaned. “You’re so wet and tight.”

“A-Adrien.”

“You are so beautiful like this… I should record you.” He grabbed her hips with both hands and pounded fast, making her scream. “Yeah, my princess. Scream louder, hm?”

“ _Fuck_.” She rolled her hips and Adrien cursed.

“I should totally record you.” He wrapped her hair around one of his hands and pulled, making her gasp. As he kept fucking her, he lowered his head to kiss her temple. “I don’t know, maybe send it to our friend Luka, hm?” He whispered in her ear and she shivered. “Or do you want me to call him to come here and help me ravish you?”

She whimpered and Adrien kissed her.

“Oh, so do you like the idea? Of calling Luka to come here and help me fuck you hard and good, hm? What a naughty… girl.” He held her arms and slammed his hips against hers.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, c-chaton_!” She screamed as he hit her G-spot.

“Harder?”

“P-please!”

“Beg.” He pulled her hair again and slapped her ass, making her scream again. “Come on, princess, you know how to beg. I taught you so well.”

“Fuck me harder!” She pleaded as he laid on her.

“Again, I didn’t listen right.”

“Fuck me harder.”

“Like this?” He slowed his fucking and she whimpered as he teased her, leaving only the tip inside her.

“I _hate_ you.”

“Now, now, that’s not a polite way to make me fuck you harder.”

“When I’m free of this rope, I will tease you so hard, _fucki—AAAAH_!” She screamed as he entered her hard.

“Oh, my angry kitty.” He laughed and increased the speed of their fucking, making her babble. “Louder, come on, let me hear how good I make you feel.”

“So, so _good_ , _fuck, fuck, fuck, A-Adri—_ ” she choked and he grabbed her chin, turning her face to his so he could kiss her and swallow her screams as she came and he rode her orgasm, following her.

He didn't get off her, his body still covering her. They were sweating and panting as they tried to control their breathing, Adrien lazily caressing her arms and kissing her shoulder.

“I need to move. I’m crushing you.

“Noooooo!” She said and he laughed as he moved. He hissed when he slid out of her and saw his cum dripping from her pussy.

“God, I love this vision.” He brushed his fingers against her slit and she moved her head to watch his proud expression.

“You just love it because it makes me yours.”

“True. But I’m willing to share you with someone.”

She blinked twice and watched his lazy smirk as he unwrapped her hands and laid next to her.

“Are you serious?” She asked as she played with his hair. Adrien nuzzled his face against her boobs and she rolled her eyes, smirking. “Adrien.”

“Hm?”

“You… you don’t mind if Luka joins us?”

He raised his head to watch her and brushed her damp hair to the side. He smiled and kissed her slowly.

“It’s something you want right? Besides… I would be lying if I didn’t say I was curious.” He licked his lips. “It will be hot as fuck.”

She scratched his hair and smirked when he purred.

“So _mon chaton_ wants to share his lady, huh?”

“If my lady wants to be shared.” He cupped her face and kissed her.

The kiss became heated, their mouths moving as they devored each other, their hands grabbing the other in a needy way as they panted and whimpered. Adrien started to kiss down her neck, nibbling her skin as his hips ground against hers.

“Again?” She laughed a little breathless as he grabbed his dick and pumped a few times.

“What can I say? The idea of sharing you turns me on.” He entered her and she hugged him with her arms and legs as they fucked slowly.

She was close when Adrien whispered something that made her freeze.

“Say it again.” She grabbed his face — that was hidden in her boobs — to make him stare at her. “Say it slowly.”

“Do you want to call Luka and ask him to join us now?”

“N-now?”

“Yeah.” He grabbed her ass with both his hands and turned them around so she was on him. “After all, we both want it, right?”

She bit her bottom lip as she rode him, thinking.

“Yes. I want him to join us.” She blushed and Adrien smirked, sitting so he could kiss her. Marinette laughed as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Wait.” He turned again, making her lay down on his bed and he got up, making her whimper with the lack of contact. She ogled his ass as he walked around the room, looking for his jeans to grab his phone.

She bit her thumb and moaned, making Adrien look at her with an eyebrow raised, amused.

“What?” He asked.

“Beautiful ass.”

“Me or my ass?” The _ass_ had the audacity to smirk.

“Both.”

He threw his jeans on her after he grabbed his phone, making her laugh.

Adrien came back to bed and handed her the phone, laying down next to her. She turned around, leaning on her elbows as she typed Luka’s number.

While waiting for Luka to answer the phone, Marinette felt Adrien’s touch on her back. He kissed her back lightly, lowering until he reached her ass. She wiggled it, making Adrien snort and bite it.

“What are you doing?” She whispered.

“You want to ask him to join us…” He teased her entrance with his dick, making her bite her hand to not moan loud. “So you’re going to do it while I’m fucking you.”

“Is this a fucking fetish?! It’s the second time you’ve asked me to call Luka while fucking me!”

“Let’s say I love to watch you struggle to talk with him while I tease you.”

“W-what? Adrien, no, no, n— Hi Luka!” She bit her bottom lip to not moan as Adrien’s fingers brushed her clit.

“Hey, M! Is everything okay? It’s kind of late.”

“Hmmmm, _yes_.” She moaned when Adrien bit her shoulder. “Sorry.”

“That’s okay. So, what’s up?”

“Do you want to come over?” She gasped when Adrien hit her g-spot and her fingers tightened on the sheet.

“Mari.. it’s almost midnight, what the hell?”

“I— I know, I, _fuck_ , Adrien, so good.” She moaned and Luka went silent for five seconds.

“Wait, what are you…”

Adrien groaned when he felt Marinette’s walls tightening around his dick and he took the phone out of her hands.

“Yes, it’s exactly what you’re thinking, Luka.” Adrien groaned, grabbing her hair and pulling to make her scream as she came. “You need to see her. You need to see how beautiful she is when she cums, milking my cock. She is _so_ good, Luka. So wet, soaking my dick, and all because she wants you to _watch her_.”

Luka whimpered and Adrien smirked as he watched Marinette whimpering and clawing the sheets as he fucked her hard.

“Come on, princess. Cum again so he can hear you. Beg him to come see you, to come fuck you with me. You would love it, right?” He pulled her hair and groaned when she tried to reach his hips. “So needy. You want it, right? His cock inside you, fucking you while I fuck your pretty mouth, huh?”

“Yes, _yes, please, please, please_.”

“Beg him to come. And this time…” He put the phone on her hand and his mouth on her ear. “Beg right or I’ll punish you.”

Luka groaned in her ear and Marinette cried out as she came again, moaning Luka’s name as Adrien slid his dick out and slapped her ass.

“Beg, princess. It’s your last warning.”

“Please, Luka. Come watch me.”

Adrien slapped her ass again and she panted.

“Do it right, princess. Come on, I know you can beg better.”

“ _Please_ , come watch me as Adrien fucks me. Let me suck you, Luka, as Adrien fucks me. Let me ride your cock as Adrien fucks my mouth. I want you, _fuck_ , I need you both.”

“Where are you?”

“Adrien’s place.”

“I’ll be there in five.” It was his reply before he hung up and Marinette let the phone slip from her fingers as she panted. Adrien laid next to her and caressed her back with his fingertips.

“Are you okay with it?” Adrien asked, all serious suddenly. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I have never been as horny as I am now.” She chuckled and Adrien smirked, kissing her hard.

“God, I love you.”

“I love you too.” She slid down her hand over his side until she reached his hip. He watched her hand with a smirk and when she wrapped her hand around his hard cock. She brushed her thumb over his slit and he grabbed her hand, stopping her. “Whyyyy?” She whimpered as he took her hand to his mouth and started to nibble it.

“I want to wait for Luka so we can have fun.”

“Oh.” She smirked and kissed the corner of his mouth. “So, hm…”

“Yes, my lady?”

“We need to be careful with the pet names. No my lady or chaton, because, you know…”

“That’s true. Don’t worry, I’ll behave.”

“Why don't I believe your words?”

“You wound me, my lady!” He poked her nose and she laughed.

“So… how are we going to do this? I mean, I don’t know what to do. Or how we’re going to make this work, or how-”

“Shhhh.” He kissed her. “I have a plan. Do you trust me?”

“With all my heart.”

“So get ready, my lady, because you’ll have the night of your life.”

They stayed in bed, not caring about getting a blanket, kissing and teasing the other while they waited for Luka. It took a bit more than five minutes, but Luka finally texted Adrien to allow him to come in.

Adrien bit Marinette’s neck before getting up to receive Luka, completely naked. Marinette threw a pillow at him, playfully, and he giggled, picking up the pillow.

“Are you really going to receive your guest naked?” She asked.

“Why would I put clothes on if we’re going to fuck as soon as he enters this room?” He threw the pillow at her and she laughed.

“You have a point.”

“What can I say? I know it all.” He shrugged and Marinette rolled her eyes. Adrien smirked and walked to the bed, grabbing her ankles and pulling her until she was on the end of the bed.

Marinette gasped when he put her legs on his shoulders and his dick brushed her pussy.

“You’re going to behave for our guest, right, princess?” He turned his face to the side to bite her ankle and she nodded eagerly. “Great. I’m going to receive him so you can start playing with herself so he can have a beautiful vision when he enters the room…” He brushed his fingertips on her calves and she shivered. “Like this, princess.” He brushed his fingers on her slit, teasing her. “Gonna make it all wet for our guest.”

He slapped her leg playfully, making her gasp, and opened her legs, putting her feet on the mattress, all open and ready to be fucked.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful like this.”

“ _Please_.”

Adrien licked his lips and smirked as the doorbell rang.

“Well, I’ll be right back with our guest, okay? Prepare yourself.” He blew on her clit before leaving just to hear her whimper.

He was trying to stay confident because he knew Marinette was a little nervous - but he couldn’t deny that he was a little nervous too. When Marinette told him her dream, he felt a little jealous that she had dreamed about Luka too. But slowly, the idea started to get interesting and he started to search more about it - how to do a threesome, how to make all of them be comfortable and safe and the idea got more and more interesting.

Especially the part where he would kiss Luka, something he was willing to try since Marinette told him her dream, all blushed and shy.

Adrien opened the door, trying to stay cool, because inside his brain everything was “cool, cool, cool, cool”, but as soon as he saw Luka, he felt calm. Luka was wearing a black jacket over his white shirt and a pair of sweatpants that showed that he wasn’t wearing underwear at _all_.

“That was fast.” Adrien smirked, leaning on the door frame. “Aren’t you eager?”

“You’re the one naked.” Luka raised his eyebrow.

“ _Touché_.” Adrien chuckled. “So, do you— _hmmmph_!” He gasped when Luka’s mouth covered his as he pushed him against the door.

“Where is Mari?” Luka asked against Adrien’s mouth as his hands slid on his sides until he reached Adrien’s ass. Luka spread his fingers over it, squeezing with gusto as he put one of his legs between Adrien’s.

“Getting ready for us.” Adrien grabbed Luka’s hair, wrapping it around his fingers to pull Luka’s mouth to his as he rolled his hips to brush his dick against Luka.

Luka broke the kiss and started to kiss down Adrien’s neck, biting it. Adrien gasped and bucked his hips, making Luka hiss.

“No marks, dude.”

“Lame.” Luka smirked against Adrien’s neck. “But I get it, model boy.”

Adrien took Luka’s jacket off and kissed him again, sliding his hands on Luka’s chest, under his shirt, making Luka moan and grab behind Adrien’s thighs and carry him inside. Luka kicked the door closed and pinned Adrien against the door harder.

Staring at Adrien, Luka took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Adrien smirked, grabbed Luka’s chin and kissed him hard, his free hand slid down until he cupped Luka’s boner over his pants.

“Fucking teaser.” Luka moaned as Adrien put his hands inside Luka’s pants to grab his dick. Adrien let his mouth get close to Luka’s, not kissing him, as he teased Luka’s tip with his thumb.

“Just a bit.” Adrien whispered and they heard the loud moan coming from the room. Luka froze, looking at the bedroom’s door and then to Adrien. “I told you she was getting ready for us.”

“So, we can't keep her waiting, right?” Luka put Adrien on the floor and they went to Adrien’s room. Luka walked through the door first and stopped when he saw Marinette fucking herself with her fingers.

Adrien suddenly wrapped his arms around Luka’s waist and ran his hand down the front of Luka’s sweatpants. Slowly, he stuck his hands beneath them to stroke Luka while biting his neck, staring at Marinette since she was watching the whole scene, mouth opened as she moaned.

“I think our little girl likes what she is watching… I don’t know, do you think she can handle us?” Adrien said in Luka’s ear, feeling him shiver in Adrien’s arms. “Do you think she deserves to have us, hot stuff? Has she been a good girl?”

“Can I ask for something?” Luka gasped when Adrien started to fuck himw ith his hand.

“Always.”

“Fuck her and let me watch.”

“That’s not an ask, tho. Sounds like a demand, pretty boy.” Adrien bit Luka’s shoulder. “That I’m more than willing to obey.”

“ _Please_ , I’m so close—” Marinette begged and a needy sound left Luka’s mouth. Licking his lips, Adrien let him go and walked slowly towards Marinette.

She was in the same position Adrien left her in earlier, and he made a sound to let her know he was satisfied with her obedience as he kneeled in front of her. She was so wet it was dripping down her ass, and he couldn’t let it be wasted, so he licked from bottom to top until he reached her clit.

She whined and her hands tried to grab Adrien’s head, but he knew she would want to touch him and he couldn’t let her do it - not now. He grabbed her wrists and held them together as he watched her needy expression.

Staring at her, he teased her slit with his fingers. He moaned with how wet she was and licked his lips, suddenly thirsty.

“I want you to stare at Luka. Your eyes on his all the time, can you do that for me, my princess? Don’t close your beautiful eyes, I want him to see how good I make you feel with my tongue.” He chuckled at both the moans he received from his partners. “And I want you to see his reaction, princess. So you can see how your moans and begs make him crazy.”

Marinette obeyed, her eyes locking with Luka’s blue ones as she watched him take off his pants. She cried out, because like they had planned before, Adrien covered her clit with his mouth right when Luka’s dick slapped against his abs when he lowered his pants.

Luka teased himself with his hands, moving it really slow and Marinette was so overwhelmed that she had to close her eyes - and Luka smirked.

“She closed her eyes.”

Adrien slapped her inner thigh and she screamed, tilting her head back.

“Fucking snitch.” Marinette’s laugh turned to a moan when Adrien started to eat her again.

“Eyes still closed.” Luka said again and Adrien slapped her again.

“ _Luka_!” She gasped, feeling her orgasm close.

“Eyes on me, my melody. Simple as that.”

It wasn’t simple - the way he looked at her was so intense as he kept teasing his hard dick in his hand. With some difficulty, she opened her eyes and concentrated on staring at Luka all the time as Adrien kept eating her until she reached her limit.

She came, babbling nonsense as all her body shook. Adrien let her hands go and got up, laying over her as he cupped her face and kissed her. She returned the hungry kiss with the same intensity, but moving slowly, because her body was still shaking from the orgasm.

Adrien’s fingers wrapped around her hair and he moved to get up, bringing Marinette with him. He supported her as he started to devore her neck, his hips bucking as he grinded against her. Marinette clawed his back, begging him to fuck her.

He kissed her mouth again, his hands grabbing her hair. He pulled a bit and she mewled, her hands moving down his sides until she reached his ass.

“Let me fuck your mouth, my princess. Please.” Adrien begged against her mouth. “Luka would love to see your beautiful mouth full of my dick, huh, Luka?”

Marinette moaned and agreed with her head as she kneeled in front of Adrien. She looked at Adrien’s eyes, licking her lips and opening her mouth, waiting for his dick.

Adrien grabbed his dick and played with it for some seconds, teasing himself with his thumb brushing his tip. Slowly, he brushed his tip over her lips, watching as she begged with her eyes to have his dick inside her mouth.

She wrapped her mouth around his dick and Adrien hissed, his hands grabbing her hair as he started to buck his hips, slowly at first and losing the rhythm as she spread her hands over his ass, bringing him close.

“ _Fuck_ , baby girl, this is so good. You’re so good for me, so perfect. My dick is so beautiful fucking your beautiful mouth. You’re such a pretty thing, letting me fuck your mouth. _Fuck_. Luka, you have no idea how good her mouth is. Such a beautiful girl, can’t wait to watch Luka fucking your mouth too.”

Marinette moaned, her hands playing with her breasts as she kept bobbing her head up and down his dick, taking him as far as she could.

“Do you like the idea, baby girl? To have Luka fucking your pretty mouth?” Adrien brushed his thumb over her chin to clean the drool that was dripping down. He heard Luka moan and he chuckled. “I think Luka likes the idea too, baby girl. _Shit_ , do it again.”

She licked the underside of Adrien’s dick until she reached his tip and her tongue played with his tip, making him groan. He was close and she could feel it, his dick throbbing inside her mouth.

Adrien held her chin and slid out of her mouth, making her whimper with the lack of contact. He moaned when he heard her begging, but if he let her keep going, he wouldn’t last.

And their playdate couldn’t be over so soon.

He helped her to get up and hugged her, kissing her. Marinette wrapped her arms around him and let him put his hands behind her thighs, raising her. Like they had done a million times before, she wrapped her legs around his waist as they kept kissing.

Adrien walked them to Luka, who was still in the chair, masturbating with the beautiful and sexy as hell show Marinette and Adrien were giving him. Slowly, Adrien bent so he could put Marinette on Luka’s lap, never breaking the kiss. Luka’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him until her back hit his chest.

His hands moved to her breasts, playing with her nipples as Adrien started to kiss her neck. Marinette moaned, her head on Luka’s shoulder as Adrien’s hand covered Luka’s on her breast.

Luka moved her head so he could kiss her. Marinette kissed him back, freaking out a bit for being kissed by another man while her boyfriend was licking and nibbling her collarbone, but when Luka bit her bottom lip and pulled, she whimpered and forgot all of her worries.

Adrien made a needy sound as Luka's mouth kissed the side of Marinette’s mouth and Luka grabbed Adrien's head, moving it so he could join the kiss Luka and Marinette were sharing.

She felt too much at the same time - Luka’d dick grinding against her ass, Adrien’s dick grinding against her thigh, their tongues touching hers, their teeth brushing her lips, their lips moving a sloppy way that somehow was so exciting that a shiver ran down her body and she moved her hips, grinding against Adrien.

Luka broke the kiss, starting to kiss her neck as Adrien kissed down her body until he reached her breasts. He started to tease her breasts, pinching the nipples, licking them, kissing the valley between her breasts.

“Fuck her.” Adrien said, moving so he could kiss Luka. “Fuck her, please. Let me see you fucking her.” He whispered against Luka’s lip.

“Let me fuck you, my melody.” Luka asked against Marinette’s ear and she moaned, moving her hand so she could wrap it in Luka’s hair.

“Fuck me.” She pleaded against his mouth. Luka kissed her, holding her by the back of her thighs to raise her a bit. Adrien grabbed his dick and guided Luka’s tip to her entrance. They all moaned when Adrien made Luka’s dick tease her entrance before he entered her slow, inch by inch.

Luka started to move his hips slow, fucking her in a very slow way to tease her and make her more wet. Marinette put her feet on Luka’s thighs for support and turned her head so she could hide her face in his neck, kissing and biting it as she rode Luka. Luka’s hands were on her hips, helping her as they increased the rhythm.

“Do you like this, Adrien?” Luka asked, watching as his friend knelt in front of the chair, his hands on Luka’s knee, near Marinette’s feet. “Don’t you think she is beautiful riding my hard cock, huh? Her moans as I fuck her hard?”

“Fuck, _yes_.”

“My melody, why don’t you moan for our pretty boy?” Luka wrapped his hand around Marinette’s throat and she gasped as he hit deep inside her. “Don’t you want to taste it, pretty boy? Don’t you want to know how we taste as we fuck? Why don’t you put your pretty mouth here…” He put his free hand behind Adrien’s head and pulled him until he was with his face close to her pussy.

Adrien didn’t even wait - he licked where Luka and Marinette met and smirked when he heard they both moaning. Luka started to move again, fucking Marinette hard as Adrien ate her with gusto, her arousal dripping down his chin.

Adrien hands moved up her chest until he reached her breasts and cupped them, squeezing. His mouth was still on her and sometimes he licked Luka’s dick just to hear his partner moan.

“Ad-Adrien.” Luka said as his fingers started to play with Marinette’s clit. Adrien moved his mouth to her inner thighs to let Luka finish her. “I’m going to cum inside her and as soon as I finish, you’ll fuck her.”

“Oh my god.” Marinette shivered, so close that all her body was tense, ready to snap. “Hmmm, _please_.”

“And you won’t let my cum drip from her pussy. I want to fill her with all the cum that our little princess deserves.”

Adrien groaned, wrapping his hand around his hard dick as he pounded against it, getting ready to replace Luka. He gave space when he noticed Luka wrapping his arms around Marinette’s thighs, pulling them close to her body.

Luka started to fuck her hard, whispering dirty things in her ear, how beautiful she was, how wet and tight and how perfect she was all wrapped around his dick.

“Touch yourself for me, my melody. Touch yourself and cum like the pretty girl you are. Make Adrien proud, moan louder, come on. I’ve got you, _f-fuck_ , I got you. Hmm, so tight, I’m going to c- _fuck_!”

Marinette screamed as she came, her body relaxing as she panted, but before she could rest, Luka started to pound harder, riding her orgasm until he came inside her.

Luka chuckled, feeling all his body alive. He looked at Adrien’s dick, precum spilling from the tip, _so_ ready to fuck Marinette. She was so comfortable and warm wrapped around him, but he knew how Adrien was crazy to have his way with his princess.

“Ready?” Luka asked and Adrien got up, walking to them. Luka watched as Adrien held Marinette’s chin, caressing her lips with his thumb and bending down to kiss her.

“Do you still want to keep going?”

“Yes, please. I want your hard and beautiful cock inside me, fucking me hard like Luka did.” She pleaded and put her arms on his chest. Adrien nodded, kissing her again and turning to Luka.

“Ready?”

“Totally.” Luka smirked. Adrien grabbed his dick and looked to Marinette’s pussy, licking his lips and shivering with anticipation.

Carefully, Luka raised Marinete’s hips to slide his dick out of her and as soon as he was off, Adrien entered her. Marinette gasped, her nails biting Adrien’s back as he groaned and hugged her.

“Not a single drop of my cum is out of your pussy, my melody.” Luka whispered in her ear and she whimpered. “Adrien is making sure that it is inside you. And he will fill you with his cum too, to make you our beautiful girl.”

Marinette gasped and Luka bit her ear.

“Do you like the idea, huh? Of being our’s. To be shared.” Adrien said against her mouth and she shivered. “You’re so warm, my princess. _So_ wet. He fucked you good.”

Adrien started to fuck her hard and the room was filled with moans and groans as he edged her more and more. Luka’s dick was grinding against her ass cheeks as he played with her breasts, since Adrien’s was playing with her clit in a possessive way.

“One day, my melody…” Luka whispered and bit her neck. “I’ll fuck your ass as Adrien fucks your pussy and make you feel so full that you will forget your own name.”

Marinette gasped and Adrien groaned.

“What the fuck did you just say to her that made her get so tight?” Adrien asked as he grabbed Luka by his neck and kissed him, biting his bottom lip.

“That you’re going to fuck her pussy as I fuck her ass.”

“Shit, this is hot.” Adrien smirked and Luka kissed him again. Marinette moaned needy and turned her face to kiss them too.

Adrien broke the kiss as he fucked her hard, moaning as his mouth wandered on her body - her neck, her breasts. He touched, Luka kissed. He bit, Luka touched. He kissed, Luka touched. Marinette never felt so full and loved in her life as Adrien fucked her hard and Luka’s fingers teased her clit.

It didn’t take long for her to cum, Adrien following behind her. They stayed that way for a while, catching their breath, Luka sitting on the chair with Marinette all over and Adrien all over _them_.

Hissing, Adrien slid out and saw his cum and Luka’s dripping down Marinette’s pussy. They were spent, wet, tired, and barely functional. Adrien helped Marinette get off Luka’s lap and they moved to the bed, Luka following them close behind.

They laid on the bed, still letting what just happened sink in. Marinette was on Adrien’s chest, too weak to move — and it looked like he didn’t mind, since he was caressing her hair.

Luka was cuddling her, his arm over her body and Adrien’s. Luka’s hand caressed Adrien’s side as they caught their breaths and spread lazy kisses over their partners bodies.

“You know what I just realized?” Marinette said after a few moments of silence. Luka hummed and Adrien brushed her hair to the side to see her face better. “You both are delicious bread and I'm the meat of this sexy sandwich.”

Luka groaned, not amused and Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Okay, you’re being silly.” Adrien kissed her and felt Luka moving, kissing her back to the nape of her neck. “So, the reality was better than your dream?”

Marinette hummed and then smirked.

“I think I need more to get a conclusion.”

“So we need to fuck you more. What do you say, Luka?”

Luka smirked.

“Oh, I love the idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do I want to fool? I'm going to hell sliding down the toboggan.


End file.
